


Have you started yet?

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Rhink ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rhett, M/M, Smut, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Inspired by the arm wrestling episodes of GMM (62 and 1314). Losing again makes Link want to prove his dominance. Rhett is happy to comply.





	Have you started yet?

“Have you started yet?”

Rhett’s smirk was evident in his voice. Link grunted annoyance behind him and Rhett could feel him inch a little deeper. He held his breath to stop himself from moaning. He wouldn’t give Link the satisfaction, not yet. It had been a long time, but the stretch was a familiar mix of pleasure and pain, so sweet that it made Rhett giddy. It was hard not to show how much he was enjoying it. He wanted to buck against Link. Wanted to feel Link fill him up. Wanted him to be rough. Wanted him to really make Rhett feel it. He always wanted everything and more with Link.

Rhett had won the arm-wrestling challenge. He’d been worried for a minute there. Link’s strength had surprised him. Of course, he knew that Link had been going to the gym. It was evident in the way his body had morphed. Rhett knew that Link was proud of his progress and Rhett was too. He’d always found Link attractive but nowadays just a hint of Link’s muscular shoulders made Rhett’s mouth water and his dick twitch. Link had been so eager to show Rhett how hard he’d worked. But in the end, Rhett had still won. In the end, he had a better motivation.

Because after the shoot, when the cameras had stopped rolling and the crew was scattering, Rhett had noticed that look on Link’s face. It was the look that made Rhett’s stomach hot and tight. Jaw clenched, making his features even more sharp and beautiful than they usually were. Eyes glossy and dark, looking at Rhett like he was prey. Rhett knew what that look meant. When they decided to do the arm-wrestling episode, this was exactly what Rhett had hoped. This was his motivation for winning. Link was usually happy to be the bottom. He loved being manhandled. He adored the way Rhett made him feel small. And Rhett was more than happy to give him that. But once in a while, something triggered Link and there was a power shift.

“Have you started yet?”

Rhett asked again, peeking over his shoulder at Link. Link’s face was flushed and sweaty, his jaw hanging slack, lips still plump and glistening from the rough kisses they’d exchanged when they’d scrambled up to the loft. Link’s gaze flashed into him. He squinted his eyes and thrust forward with purpose. Rhett shifted forward in the chair from the force of the push, but he made no sound. His chest was tight, and his cock throbbed desperately between his legs. But he wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste. Link was still only halfway in and Rhett needed all of him. He steadied his breathing and asked:

“Seriously, bo. Have you started yet?”

“Shut up,” Link mumbled and his fingers dug into Rhett’s hips. It was a sweet pain and made Rhett shiver.

“I just wanna know when you start,” Rhett kept going. He loved the feeling of Link grinding deeper into him with the fury that Rhett’s teasing called forth.

“Fuck you, Rhett,” Link growled and finally, with a satisfied sigh, pushed all the way in. Rhett couldn’t hold back anymore, and he let out a small whimper when Link’s impressive length found a sweet spot. Voice dripping with pleasure, Rhett said:

“That’s what I’m waiting for. Have you started yet?”

“Nope. Not even trying.” Link hissed through gritted teeth as he withdrew himself completely. Rhett’s throat made an embarrassing small noise spurred by the loss of contact. Link let out a low pleased laugh. Rhett’s ass shimmied backward, craving the fullness that had left him. A sharp slap made Rhett jump and yelp. Link’s hand had connected with his buttock with a surprising force. But the pain dulled quickly into a pleasurable throb. Rhett murmured incoherently, his face pressed against the headrest of the chair.

“What?” Link asked. Rhett lifted his face off the leather and drew a deep, shaky breath before repeating:

“Have you started yet?”

Link drew a sharp breath and cursed.

“I’m gonna shut that pretty mouth, McLaughlin. When I’m done with you, you won’t even remember how to form words.” Link was basically snarling. The thrill that it sent through Rhett was delicious. He opened his mouth and was about to egg Link on again when Link moved suddenly, and his dick burrowed into Rhett with such force he lost his balance and smacked against the chair. Link didn’t care, he kept moving. All the way in and all the way out, not as fast anymore after that first surprise attack. He went slow and deliberate, tilting and wiggling his hips in a way only Link could. It was driving Rhett insane. When Link was balls deep, he stopped, and all Rhett wanted was for him to move again. But when he moved, the emptiness he left behind made Rhett mewl pathetically. It was too slow, too calculated. It felt too good, making him hover at the precipice of an orgasm.

“Link, please. Just…Need you to….fuuuck.” Rhett was pleading and cursing now. His body was writhing against Link as his cock was inching in again, torturously slow. Link hummed in pleasure letting his hand drop from Rhett’s hip and snake to his belly. His fingers grazed the soft hairs of Rhett’s stomach as he inched closer to Rhett’s dick. Rhett was panting in earnest now. He felt dizzy. Link’s hand missed his erection and palmed his shaking thigh instead, making Rhett moan desperately.

“What were saying again?” Link whispered as his hand moved up Rhett’s thigh and circled close to his pulsing cock.

“Please, Link. Please touch me. I…ahhh…” Rhett melted against the chair as Link’s hand finally found its way between his legs. The hand thumbed the dripping head of Rhett’s erection before wrapping around it. Rhett howled as Link’s hand started to move up and down with the same slow intensity as his hips did. The pleasure was making Rhett delirious. His face was pressed against the chair, mouth hanging open, drool pooling onto the leather. His breath was hard and ragged.

“You’re gonna be fucking wrecked after this, McLaughlin. You’re not gonna sit straight for a week. Show me how good I am. Come for me, Rhett. Show me who’s the bigger man.” Link’s voice pierced the pre-orgasm haze of Rhett’s brain. He wanted to praise the man that was now riding him to finish line.

“You are. Oh god, Link. You’re bigger. The biggest. You fuck me so good. Oohh! Harder. I’m so clo….”

There were no words after that, just release of a lifetime and a deep groan of pleasure. Link gently pumped Rhett dry, making him shake and shiver uncontrollably. Then his hand found its way back to Rhett’s hip and his pace quickened. Rhett was still coming down from his high while Link chased his own with such vigor that Rhett was sure they were about to break the chair. He was almost relieved when he felt the familiar tensing of Link’s body that always preceded his orgasm. Link came in him with burst of thrusts and a curse-laden babble. A wide smile spread to Rhett’s face as Link sprawled on top of him, exhausted. His slowing breath tickled Rhett’s shoulder. He felt a soft kiss and a question:

“Who’s the winner now?”

Rhett laughed, low and sultry. “Oh, I think that’s still me.”


End file.
